Manufacturers of air conditioners are seeking out low cost technologies in order to provide high efficiency products. Micro-channel heat exchanger (MCHX) coils may be used in such products. MCHX coils weigh less, require less refrigerant, and are less costly to manufacture than round tube plate fin (RTPF) coils, while providing the same or better performance in terms of, e.g., heat rejection. However, because of the decreased interior volume of MCHX coils, less refrigerant is able to be stored or pushed through, which could result in pressure spikes. Such pressure spikes may occur during unit start, during compressor staging, or during outdoor fan staging. Such pressure spikes may be present when the unit is used during high outdoor ambient conditions (e.g., temperature).
Air conditioning units/products may incorporate a thermal expansion valve (TXV). A TXV may open and close a port to control an expansion of refrigerant. The TXV is a mechanical device that opens and closes based on temperature. Based on its principle of operation, the TXV does not react (e.g., does not open) fast enough to a unit being turned on or staged, which may result in a back-up of refrigerant and a build-up of pressure on a discharge side of a compressor. Due to the pressure build-up, the unit may be shutoff for safety purposes. These nuisance types of shutoffs may result in user dissatisfaction. Such dissatisfaction may be particularly pronounced because the unit might not cool on very hot days when such cooling is needed the most.